A Hotel Disagreement
by S-love705
Summary: An outtrip to a deserted town, a shared hotel room and bed, and a hot summer night can only lead to one thing. SMUT - High M rating. B&B


This idea has been in my head for awhile, and finally decided to put it down.

Please, if you don't like these kinds of stories, please dont leave flames - just don't read it. As simple as that.

My first smut so please be nice! Reviews are always appreciated!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Booth shrugged incoherently as he snapped his phone shut. Brennan looked across, startled at his sudden mood swing.<p>

"What is it?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to bring the devil even closer to the surface.

Booth sighed, aggravated. "Cullen wants us to go investigate a murder way out in the middle of nowhere."

"Where is it? I doubt it's in the middle of nowhere – it has to be somewhere, I mean..." she trailed off, shrivelling underneath his stern glare. "Why is it such a bad thing? We've done these cases before!"

Booth groaned, rubbing his hands across his eyes. "I know, I know, but I promised Parker we'd go out this weekend, and plus I had a da-, a buddy visit..." Brennan wondered if there was also another reason, but decided not to push it.

"Come on, Booth, it's our job. Let's just get it over and done with, and then you can play with Parker."

"Alright, fine," Booth huffed, hunching like a child as he watched the world sail past him outside.

-Bones-

They drove up the next day, the heat of the sun beating down upon them. It was a six hour ride, and neither was in the best of moods, making the travel even harder.

"I wish they'd just gotten their own damn police to deal with it," Booth grumbled.

Brennan sighed, annoyed at his temper now. It wasn't just aggravating, it was infuriating. "It's not going to change, Booth, so there's no point crying over it."

Booth looked at her, his eyes burning through her own, shocked at her bluntness. It sent him into a huff, like a tantrum from a small child.

It was late evening when they finally pulled into the town. It was deserted, not a single living creature to be seen. They drove through the lone street, searching for a hotel that they could pull up at for the night. All the passing shops seemed small, home owned. They finally came across a place, a stingy little building, its' three yellow stars just a faded blur in the night. They stopped and climbed out, stretching their aching limbs, neither one speaking a word to the other, mainly because it felt too quiet, the place to secretive yet peaceful to quabble in.

Walking inside, they still couldn't see anyone. They pressed the flaking desk bell multiple times, and finally Booth called out a questionable greeting, yet they still waited a few minutes before anyone appeared. The clerk was a short man, round, wearing a shirt that showed too much of his inner beauty. His red face was covered in sweat, as though had had just run a marathon rather than 5 metres.

"Can I help you folks?" he huffed, breathless.

"We're looking for a room."

"Two rooms."

"Two rooms for the night."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't really help you. This whole place only has three rooms – as you can predict we don't get many visitors, and one is already occupied by Joey, whose wife kicked him out, and the other's my bedroom."

Booth's mood began to darken as he heard this speech. He turned to Brennan. "You go, I'll sleep in the car," he mumbled, his mood dampening at the prospect of sleeping on the leather.

"Don't be ridiculous," Brennan scoffed. "I'm sure there will be separate beds."

They walked up the rickety stairways, dust catching under their noses as they trod on the ancient planks. They reached the room at the end of the hallway, a flaking green door greeting them.

Their mouths dropped as they opened it.

The room was sweltering hot, as though it had not been opened for decades, despite the fan swinging lazily around on the ceiling. Brown carpet lay piled unevenly on the floor, and looked as soft as concrete. A tiny black and white television sat in the corner, and a single bed lay in the middle, its legs looking as though they would collapse at any moment.

Brennan had to resist the urge to run and hide in the safe car.

They walked slowly inside, the carpet trembling under their feet, and their noses cringed at the off odour.

"Well, what are we going to do? I can take the floor," Booth suggested, already crumbling under the very thought, but trying to be polite.

"No Booth, its fine. The bed's big enough; we'll just sleep on opposite sides. Unless you're uncomfortable with that..." she trailed off. He knew she was just testing him, and didn't want to pull out, proving he was weak.

"Fine, but I want the right side," he said.

"Fine by me."

Pure exhaustion from the long drive and the heat led them to getting ready without snide comments. They had to share the stingy bathroom, and ignore the mould accumulating in the yellowed sink.

Booth waited uncomfortably in the bed, his t-shirt sticking to him in the head, and outlining his muscles. He usually didn't wear a shirt to bed, but circumstances had changed. His feet were sweltering in his bright socks, but he didn't dare remove them for fear of the stench.

He struggled to close his mouth as Brennan walked out, wearing nothing but a pale singlet and boxer shorts. From the shapes indicated from her chest, she wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Booth, you can take your shirt off, I don't mind," she said evenly. "I know you never sleep with one, and it's too hot to be comfortable."

Booth's mouth struggled to wrap around the question of how she knew his sleeping habits, but he ignored it, instead ripping off his damp t-shirt, relieved at the sudden burst of cold air..

Brennan sat on the bed, not even bothering to lie under the thick covers. The clock besides her winked slowly. 1:24

'G'night Booth," she slurred as her head hit the thin pillow.

She got no response.

-Bones-

It was a restless night. Booth awoke multiple times from the sticky heat, and had to splash the crisp water on his face to calm himself. He came back, and stopped as he saw Brennan sleeping, her mouth slightly open as she breathed the thick air, her face smooth and peaceful. Her shirt was pulled tight across her chest, her nipples straining against the tight confines. A large amount of her soft cleavage had poured out of the side, giving him an excellent view. He groaned inwardly as he felt himself start to harden beneath his shorts. He tried to force himself to walk away, to distract himself, but she was just too beautiful to walk away from. She tilted slightly, causing a few strands of auburn hair to fall smoothly across her face. He reached forwards and stroked it away.

She darted as quickly as a tiger snake.

Her eyes snapped open and her hand flicked out from beneath her to grab his wrist, releasing it immediately when she released it was Booth.

"What are you doing?" she said, exasperated, her breath coming in short bursts.

"I, uh..." he stuttered lamely. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," she said, not convinced, her eyes searching beneath his for the truth.

"Sorry, I'll just go back...now...sorry," he mumbled, but her saw her eyes flicker towards his crotch, and a smirk appeared on her face as she saw the obvious strain against his shorts.

"Booth," she asked slyly, the tiger snake now covered with sugar. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Um, no, of course not..." he spluttered, awkward now. He stumbled back into bed, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He tried to think of images that would deflate his erection, but to no avail.

Brennan rolled over to face him. "Why were you watching me?" she whispered, her eyes flickering to his lips before returning to his soothing eyes.

He was in a hole. There was no way out. "Because...because you are so beautiful."

She looked shocked by this answer, and even more so when he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She didn't move - just let him take control, which was unlike her. When he drew back, she saw fear in his eyes; fear that he'd done the wrong thing.

"Bones, I...I'm sorry, I just-"

But she stopped his feeble argument by taking the next move. She kissed him, slipping her tongue through this time, and pulled her hand out from beneath her, placing it instead on the front of Booth's straining cock. She ran her fingers lightly up and down the edge, smiling as he groaned into her mouth, urging her for more. His hands reached out, taking her breasts from beneath the skimpy singlet, kneading them through his hands like dough. The nipples pressed into his palm, and he squeezed them, rolling them beneath his rough fingers.

She continued to repay him by stroking the outside of his shorts, along his thick cock. She moaned when she reached beneath the waistband of the thin material and took the thick member between her palm, rubbing the head with a delicate finger. She began to pump up and down, squeezing his cock tightly, feeling him shudder beneath her sweaty hand.

They both moaned softly. His hands were coarse against the soft pale flesh of her breast, and he continued to rub her nipples, the nubs rock hard against his fingers. Her hips bucked very slightly as she willed him to put his large fingers where she needed them most. Luckily he knew just how a woman liked to be treated, particularly in the bedroom, and obliged to her needs. One of his hands slid down her flat stomach and beneath her panties, roaming beneath the thin material before finally reaching the soft pink flesh of her pussy. He ran his finger up and down her dripping slit, and then pressed onto her clit. Her hips pushed against him, wanting, needing more. Her rubbed her clit and then suddenly slid two of his fingers into her soaked and ready heat.

Brennan stopped pumping his cock as he slid his fingers into her, marvelling at the sensation. As he began to pump them in and out, she responded by pumping his cock even harder, determined to set him off before herself, and that wasn't long. She could already feel her powerful orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. His fingers continued to pound into her, and curled as they hit her g-spot. She struggled not to scream in ecstasy, determined to keep the rest of the hotel assuming that she was being murdered. His thumb ran over her clit as he ground into her, his other hand still tugging at her breast. He entered a third finger, feeling her walls tighten around them, and leaned forward to slide his tongue into her mouth, feeling her spasm beneath his as the orgasm took over her body. She rode against his hand as his movements slowed.

She continued to stroke his cock, determined for him to come. Struggling to find energy, she reached down with her other hand to stroke his balls, and she squeezed harder, satisfied with he finally released himself in her hand. Booth groaned loudly as he exploded, and she kissed him to keep him quiet. She smiled into his mouth, glad that they had finally done what why had both wanted and avoided for so long.

But now she needed him inside her. That huge cock filling her soaked pussy was all she had dreamed about for years, was the image that she came to every time she put a dildo to her pussy. Now it was time.

She rolled herself on top of him,, pulling down his useless shorts and flicking them off his ankles. She waited as he lifted off her own shirt, and wriggled as he pushed down her boxers and panties, revelling in her beauty. She straddled him, sliding her slick pussy along his now-flat cock, and moaned as his hard flesh hit her clit. She felt hands fondle her breasts and she had to force herself not to come right there and then. She needed to come with Booth inside her. She stopped momentarily and let Booth reach between their sweaty bodies and take hold of his hardening cock, positioning himself before she ground down onto his thick shaft. They both groaned loudly as it dug itself into her tight walls, and they had to stop to become accustomed to the feeling.

And then they began to move.

Booth pulled his hips back slowly before thrusting back into her, his balls slapping against her tight ass. He began to pump in rhythm, his cock filling up every inch of her tight pussy.

"So...fucking...tight...Bones!"

"Huge...so huge...fuck, Booth!"

He reached up and stroked her clit, making her moan as loudly as she could, her head rocking forward. He continued to rub the little nub, struggling to keep himself contained – he wanted her to come first. He kept slamming into her, and felt her walls begin to tighten.

"I'm going to cum!" Brennan moaned, barely managing the words. "Fuck me, Booth, fuck me!"

Booth used all his strength and willpower to roll them both over, so she was now beneath him. He slammed himself into her, ramming his entire length deeper than he thought possible. Her walls immediately clenched as she came, and screamed his name into the morning.

"FUUUUUUUUCK! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!"

"Oh, God, Bones! You are soo fucking tight!" He groaned as she milked his dick, and he managed a few more pumps before spurting his hot seed into her. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her, kissing her mouth so deeply it was a struggle to breathe.

They fell asleep in each others' arms.

-Bones-

Brennan's eyes sifted slowly open. She couldn't move, and saw it was because she was tucked under Booth's arm like a doll. She slid herself out, laughing to herself as she saw him spread-eagled on the bed, his only garments his colourful socks. His cock was lying flat against him, and she was immediately drawn to fixing that.

She sidled over to him, careful not to cause him to wake. She brought her mouth down to the tip of his cock, her tongue sliding down and flicking across the head. She shuddered awake, and smiled when he saw her.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "How are-OH!" he cut off when Brennan lifted the tip of his cock into her mouth, before suddenly shoving it down her throat. Booth groaned loudly, his cock immediately thickening inside her mouth, causing her to groan. She continued to suck him, occasionally taking him out of her mouth and gently pushing his balls with her tongue.

"Ohhhh fuck, Bones, keep going!" he groaned.

He reached down and gently tugged at her auburn hair, thrusting his hips into her mouth as he came, and she swallowed every drop.

"Good morning," she finally replied.

"That was a, uh, good alarm," he said. "Too bad you're already awake."

He rolled over and shuffled down the bed until his mouth was in line with her pussy. He breathed in the deep scent of her sex, before his long tongue darted out to her lips.

"Time for some breakfast."

His tongue slid up her lips, probing slightly into her hole, but not quite enough. She groaned in annoyance, grounding her hips against him, willing him to go further. He eventually did, but went very, very slowly.

"Boooooth," she groaned impatiently.

He thrust his tongue into her, sending spasms all up her body, He tongue fucked her slick pussy, and he reached up to stroke her clit, but so very gently.

"Booth!" she groaned again, harder this time, almost forcing her pussy onto his mouth.

He removed his tongue, and shoved four fingers roughly into her hole. Her walls tightened immediately, her juice streaming down his hand. He pushed into her, and pressed his tongue against her clit, stimulating her every way possible. He reached up with his other hand and squeezed her hard nipples tightly.

"FUCK, BOOTH!" she screamed. He hips rocked forward onto his hand, and his fingers curled within her. Her slammed his hand into her as she was driven over the edge, and continued to pump inside her core as she came down from her orgasm.

Her eyes closed as she moaned softly. "That was incredible," she murmured. She lay there for a few seconds, unable to move.

Suddenly she felt her pussy swallowing a huge cock. Her eyes opened to see Booth on top of her, his hips thrusting against her. She held on for dear life as he slammed his entire length into her, groaning at the effort. He bent down and kissed her neck, trying to be as sensitive as possible whilst he was pounding. Her head arched up, and her eyes closed in ecstasy.

He lifted himself up slightly, and his dick slid against her clit. One last thrust and she screamed, her body spasming enough to send him toppling off, but he managed to hang on, continued to pump his length into her. His hands came to her needy breasts as she lay exhausted and sweating. She reached up and held Booth as he came, spurting everything he had into her.

"Fuck, Bones, that was amazing."

Brennan murmured in agreement, too content to talk. They lay together, Booth nuzzling against her neck.

"I'm never going to object to one of these trips again," Booth murmured.


End file.
